Increasingly complex computer code (software and firmware) in vehicle computers presents an increasing need to provide updates to vehicle computers. However, vehicle computer-updating mechanisms, especially given increasing interconnectivity of vehicle computers with other computers and/or the so-called “cloud,” increase the vehicle's vulnerability to hacking, i.e., an unauthorized party gaining access to the vehicle computer through an update mechanism.